


MC inviting Unknown to Christmas event (Christmas DLC)

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mystic Messenger Christmas Special 2016, Other, mystic messenger hcs, mystic messenger headcanons, mystic messenger imagines, mystic messenger reactions, mystic messenger scenarios, well based on it at least so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: "Season's greetings! I really love your posts, could you maybe make one that takes place during Christmas dlc? How would RFA+V+Unknown react if MC offered to actually officially invite Unknown to the event as her +1?? I mean, he is the reason she joined, she's interested in him, so i could happen, right? Thank you!!"A/N: Omg this is such a cool request, thank you! ^^ Happy (late) Holidays!!!





	MC inviting Unknown to Christmas event (Christmas DLC)

*YOOSUNG:

-You… want to invite… the person…who started all of this?

-SUCH MIXED FEELINGS

-Why would you invite someone who wants to ruin the RFA!!!!!

-But at the same time, he’s the one who brought MC to the group in the first place….

-Is he supposed to thank this guy?? Or punch him in the face???

\- ohyeahlikeyoucanpunchhiminthefaceyoosung

-In the end, he isn’t happy at all 

-This is supposed to be a great event!!!! It’s bad enough it’s not in RFA’s name!!!! Now you want to invite someone like that!!!!!!!?

-Whines the whole time, he tried to be nice to you about it but nope

\- yandere yoosung mode activate  
  
  
*ZEN:

-You want to whAT

-WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THAT????

-THIS GUY WANTS TO HURT THE RFA AND YOU

-HE’S HAD DREAMS OF THIS GUY KIDNAPPING YOU

-WHY WOULD YOU ACTUALLY WANT HIM AROUND, YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE TERRIBLY AFRAID OF HIM

-NOT MAKE FRIENDS!!!!

-Honestly loves that you’re kind-hearted enough to look past it all and try to see the good in this Unknown, but NO

-Immediately tells you that it’s a terrible idea and refuses to let you

-If you even suggest it again he gets LIVID and has to leave the group chat because!!! He’s!!! So!!!! Angry!!!

-10/10 will try to punch this “Unknown” in the face  
  
  
*JAEHEE:

-????

-She respects that you can invite anyone you want, but…

-Doesn’t this guy want to….harm the RFA?

-Is he going to ruin the event?

-Please she’s worked so hard don’t stress her out like this

-Honestly doesn’t want him to attend

-Spends what free time she has to make a list of pros and cons about him attending

-“MC, take note of how the pros are much shorter than the cons!!!!!!!!”

-It’s refreshing to see someone try and give someone else a second chance

-But no MC, not him. dont bring him to my event mc i will use judo on a bitch  
  
  
*JUMIN:

-MC, just no

-He has a ton of body guards, and can use them all if he needed

-But, he’d rather not?

-He was excited to see you but how is he going to spend time with you if you bring him?

-Not to mention that this Unknown wants to harm the RFA, and he can’t let that happen

-Doesn’t express his opinion on the issue until he’s thought it through

-He’s not about to blow up and waste energy on it like Zen would have

-Decides he can let it happen so long as Saeyoung gets information about him from his attendance

\- lowkey thought about having saeyoung hack into mc’s phone to block him

-Secretly just wants to RFA including MC safe!!!!!!!  
  
  
*SAEYOUNG: (or more….Seven than Saeyoung)

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-HIS NEMISIS?

-YOU WANT TO INVITE THE PERSON WHO WAS ABLE TO HACK PAST HIS SECURITY

-THE ONE WHO PUT YOU IN THIS MESS?

-THE ONE WHO KEEPS PUTTING YOU IN DANGER!!!!!!!!!

-NO MC, NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

-He didn’t plan on going to the event so he wouldn’t be able to physically protect you and he isn’t okay with that

-He also isn’t okay with the fact that this Unknown has hacked past his security again and is able to message you

-LOVES that you want to give people the benefit of the doubt because he’s so glad that you gave him one

-He messes around in the messenger all the time but becomes extremely serious and low key frightening about his answer. Refuses to let you invite him  
  
  
*V:

-Oh

-Oh no

-You want to invite Unknown!!!

-Honestly wants to see Unknown happy, but doesn’t want him to get to the RFA

-Everything he’s done is to keep him away and keep the RFA safe

-Though, he can’t help but think what would happen

-He has to keep up the ruse though! Cannot let anyone know the truth!

\- HAS TO PROTECT HIS BABIES

-He personally comes to the messenger and politely turns down your idea of inviting him

-“MC, I’m sorry. Your heart truly is kind, but we cannot forget what he has done, and what he wants to do. We can’t risk it.”  
  
  
*SAERAN:

-You….willingly want to invite him?

-Is this a joke?

-He doesn’t have to pry or hack to get the information from you?

-*Insert Confused Math Lady meme*

-Doesn’t exactly decline your offer, but doesn’t actually accept it either

-Acts as though he doesn’t want to go with you because hes an edgelord comeonnow

\- low key extremely hyped though!!!!!!

-Honestly just wants you to be with him? Doesn’t know why? But ever since he led you to that apartment, he’s wanted to get you back

-Obviously wants to get the RFA’s information, but???? Also wants MC??????

-“So, you’re interested in me, right? I can see it. It’s so obvious. Should I go just to please you? Or for my own benefit? Hm. Maybe we should just skip the event and have fun on our own instead…..”


End file.
